Better Than Me
by InoxSasu1
Summary: InoShika, Sadfic, Ino and Shikamaru are together, altough with some problems but then something happens to drastically affectt their lives. You don't have to tell me, the summary sucks but the storyies good.! LOl


* * *

Hey you guys, I'm tired of updating my other story Perspectives so I decided to write a one-shot, the pairing is Ino-Shikamaru 

I was almost in tears halfway through writing this since it soooooooo sad cause it's a true story and that's what basically sucks.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

* * *

Better Than Me 

Ino trudged through the thick snow, covering the grounds of Konoha, muttering to herself:

"I thought this was the Village of Leaf, where the hell is the damn leaves?? Huh? Not over here are they? Nor over here! No!!! There all covered up with snow. Retarded, cold, stupid, freezing snow!!!"

The heavy, brown bag that held Ino's groceries weighed her own and significantly slowing down her trek to her house. Right about now, her actually wanted one of those cars that most civilians now owned. Not that she minded the walk; it was just the stupid snow. Also, it wasn't like she had a reason to get back home quick.

Her current boyfriend for 3 years was out, on a mission he said. He had been on a lot of missions as of lately. Since she wasn't feeling that good, Tsunade had excused her from missions.

As she reached her house, she cursed as the door was stuck, obviously frozen. As she stood there yanking the door, unexpected and unexplainable tears started falling from her crescent-blue eyes. She didn't stop to wipe them away, or to even think about why they were there.

It wasn't as if this was unusual, or anything. Lately, she had found herself crying, majority of the time over basically nothing.

For example, yesterday, she dropped a glass of milk on her floor, shattering the glass and splurging it all over the floor and before she had even thought to clean it up, she sank to the floor and cried.

Cried because nothing was going right.

Cried because everything was going wrong.

She had once had everything, now she had nothing…

* * *

Shikamaru's POV 

Shika rolled over and bumped into an unknown object on the bed. He opened one eye, and saw a nameless lady sleeping comfortably on the crook of his arm.

He was sure she wasn't nameless, but her name wasn't important. Names never were anymore. They had been so many of them lately, it was hard to keep track.

Besides, none of these women were ever memorable enough to remember. In order for them to be remembered, they must have been THAT good, and none of them ever were, so it was pointless. Except for one.

Ino, the love of his life. The one woman he knew would love him for who he was not what he had. The one woman who he trusted his heart with, yet here he was, sleeping with random women all along.

It wasn't as if she wasn't good enough, in fact, quite the opposite. She was too good for him.

As he sat up in the bed, the lady who had unquestionably given him much pleasure during the night opened her eyes, delighted to find him awake. Ultimately hoping for something. Something he wasn't willing to give.

"Hey baby, last night was fun, wasn't it?" the unnamed, clearly tramp of a women asked, in a sugary sweet, attempt-to-be-seductive tone of voice.

"I wouldn't know, remember or care" Shika said, crushing this lady's hope and dreams or whatever it was she thought she was going to get.

The woman just merely looked at Shika, and he could have sworn that a teardrop fell out of her plain eyes.

Now that he looked at her, he had no idea what he was thinking last night.

She was borderline hideous, he must have been seriously drunk. That would explain the huge hangover he felt rampaging in his head.

"I'm leaving, if your not out of this hotel within the next 3 minutes, you can very well take out your own damn wallet and pay, Inari." Shika said, almost dying at the sight of this woman's face as it fell in hearing the news. The look was almost priceless.

"My name is Yuki" She said, her face drawn and dejected.

"I don't give a flying hoot" Shika said, merely rolling his eyes and walking away.

The elevator ride was uneventful, the woman avoiding his gaze, plainly embarrassed by the earlier events

As he left the hotel, he then realized that he had to go home.

His face almost matched the expression of that girl back there, Yuri or Yukon or whatever. It didn't matter.

He felt dirty, used, unclean and several other synonyms for it.

He hated the fact that he had to go home to Ino. That he had to continue to trick her into believing that he was the perfect man she thought he was.

That he was strong, caring, supportive and most of all, loyal.

He was sorry but he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't expose her to the real side of him, the selfish, cheating, lying part. Then she would leave him, and he couldn't be without her.

It almost hurt too much to think about.

As much as he hated to admit, she deserved much better than him.

* * *

Ino's POV 

As Shika walked through the ivory entrance to his apartment, he was almost knocked down by his girlfriend.

"Shika! Shika!"

"The best thing is happening."

"What is it Ino? Are you feeling good enough to start back missions?"

"No, quite the opposite!"

"Huh"

I won't be able to go back on a mission for a while, a long while, 9 months to be exact!"

Ino said, a huge smile on her face and her eyes twinkling.

Shikamaru shot her a weird glance, "Why is that such a good thing, wait, 9 months, OH MY GOD does that mean..?"

Ino merely nodded, excited at how excited her boyfriend was at the prospect.

Before she knew it he had her in his arms twirling her around, expressing his extreme joy.

"Careful, careful" she joyously exclaimed.

He put her down and immediately showered her face with kisses.

* * *

The next day-

"I love you, Ino" Shikamaru said his ears pressed against her bare stomach, in hopes of hearing his child inside of her.

"I love you too, and sorry to be the one to tell you this but you kinda won't hear anything anytime soon" Ino said. Laughing at her now fiancée's over-excitement.

After she had shared the news with him yesterday, he at once proposed to her, without a ring of course, but to Ino, that wasn't what mattered.

"Oh, I was meaning to ask you, does anyone else know?"

"Um, no I figured we should tell everyone our great news in a more formal way, like a party or something, next week"

"That's a great idea, you make the invitations and I'll hand them out tomorrow." Shika said, still not fully over his excitement.

The old, cheat-lying-disloyal Shikamaru lay deceased, ever since the second Ino told him that she was bearing his child. He was now devoted to her, to her and only her, with the exception of the soon-coming child of course.

* * *

Day of the Party 

"So you have his child" an emotionless voice asked Ino, forcing her to turn and face him.

"Yes, Gaara, I do, how did you find out, no one is supposed to know till tonight when we announce it."

"I have my ways, and you're marrying him as well?"

"Yes" Ino bluntly admitted.

"Does this mean I no longer have a chance?"

"Of course it does, besides what do you care, we ended years ago, when you cheated on me"

Gaara merely nodded at this news and turned to leave. Before departing however, he calmly said-

"I still love you Ino, tell me that you still feel the same for me"

"I can't Gaara, I don't" Ino said, the sadness evident in her voice.

With that, he turned and left.

Leaving her shook up, he walked, angriliy, to the closest bar, and drowned his sorrows in alcohol.

* * *

Ino popped into the car she rented for the day. The only reason she did was because Shika hated her to walk for long periods of time and she had a lot to get done today for the party.

She was still a bit confused over how to use it but so far she had done just fine.

As she turned the corner, she saw a very pregnant lady, being helped across the street by what appeared to be her husband, judging by their intimate embrace.

She smiled, thinking in her head that someday, not far from now, that would be her.

As she headed to the closest supermarket, the events that occurred earlier in the day found their way inside her head.

"_I still love you Ino, tell me that you still feel the same for me"_

His words rang through her head, saddening her, making her unable to think of anything else.

Then, all of a sudden there was a bright white light, and then nothing at all.

* * *

As Gaara walked out of the bar, well santured really, which was all he could do in his drunken state, he decided that he wanted to try one of those car-thingys that everybody was getting. 

He broke into a random one, using his sand so not to make much noise. Lucky for him, the dunce who was driving it left it on and the keys in the ignition.

He started it, doing what he remembered from watching his friend drive.

He wasn't doing that bad, quite good he presumed, so he decided to speed it up a little. The high that came with soaring in that car was better than any rush he got from killing.

He heard a squeal of breaks, and the loud screams of onlookers, and then nothing else much.

* * *

Gaara woke up to a bright white room, hooked up to a couple machines. 

Looking around, he guessed he was in a hospital room, but couldn't remember how he got there or why he was there at all.

Lucky for him, he didn't have to wonder much longer, as he saw the doctor walk in.

"Glad to see that you're up young man, you and I need to have a serious discussion-"

The sullen doctor took a pause before continuing.

"But, before I start however, I believe that I should tell you what happened."

"You were driving down a one way street going the opposite way, you hit a car head on, instantly killing the other driver. The only reason your not dead is because, as the reports say, a shield of sand came and protected you, but your car is a total wreck. 2 of your ribs are broken but that's about it."

The other driver was not as lucky. She was 23, pretty, and pregnant.

From the looks of the ring on her finger, she was either engaged or married. Do you see what your thoughtless actions did?"

"Ino" was all Gaara could say, as it all came together in his head.

"Yamanaka Ino, yes that is exactly her name, do you know her?"

"Ino" Gaara repeated, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I-i-I killed her"

"I wouldn't put it that way, but indirectly, I guess so." The doctor sheepishly said.

Gaara buried all of his foolish pride and for the first time in awhile, cried.

* * *

"God! Why does she have to be so troublesome, she can't even be on time for her own engagement party?" Shika mumbled under his breath, facing the crowd of people sitting in front of him, anxious to hear his and Ino's big news. 

"That's Ino for you, always late for something can never be-" a cell phone ring interrupted his rambling and he dug through his pocket to find it.

As he pulled it out and read the number, he recognized it as the Konoha hospital number, which began to frighten him.

"Oh God, please don't let anything to have happened to Ino" he thought as he answered the phone.

"Hello, Nara Shikamaru, speaking."

"Good night Mr. Nara, are you the fiancée of a Miss Ino Yamanaka?" the person on the other line asked.

"Oh God, Oh God please let her be okay, please!!" Shika thought as he responded,

"Um yes. Is everything okay? Did something happen to her?"

"I'm afraid so sir, she got into a car accident earlier and we need you to come in and identify the body"

"Does that mean shes…"

"Im sorry sir, I'm so sorry, we did everything we could."

"Yes sir, I'll be there right away" Shika tried to keep his voice leveled and calm but inside he was tearing apart.

It was his fault, if he hadn't been so stupid about her walking this never would have happened. She didn't now how to drive a car, how could he be so STUPID!

Shika ran over to the hospital, ignoring the confused stares and questioning gazes of the party attendants.

He didn't even stop to tell the nurse at the front desk who he was but she probably guessed or didn't care enough to find out.

Within seconds he somehow found her room and barged in, interrupting a conversation between two doctors.

"Mr. Nara?" one asked.

"How did she die?" he asked, anxious to find out who he was going to kill for killing the love of his life.

"How could you let her die!!" he yelled holding the closest one to him up by his collar.

"I'm sorry sir, we could have done nothing to prevent it, she died instantly after she was hit."

"Hit! Who hit her!!!"

"A young boy, highly intoxicated, decided to drive himself home or whatever and in his path he had a head on collision with her vehicle and the impact killed her and the young child inside of her."

"Where is he" Shika asked, not sure why, but he did anyhow.

"He was released a little while ago"

"Released, you mean he's fine, got of scratch free?"

"Well not exactly, a couple of his ribs were bro-"

"That idiot, murdered my wife and child and got away perfectly fine?"

"Actually, she is just your fiancée since you guys aren't legally-"

Shika shot this doctor a serious death glare and he immediately shut up.

"What is his name" Shika said slowly, trying not to release his anger on the wrong people"

"We're not aloud to release that information on the grounds that this investigation is still underway." The second doctor stated, trying to sound official so that the young man would see the point and not hurt him.

Shika calmly got up and lifted the poor man off the ground.

"I don't give a fuck what is still underway, who the fuck was it that killed my wife and child?"

"Um", the threatened doctor replied, "Subaku no Gaara"

Shika dropped the man and turned, anger mixed with hate flood his chocolate-brown eyes.

"Gaara" was all he said, and the doctors already could tell that soon, there would be another body in their morgue.

* * *

A/N- Hey you guys, I JUST KILLED INO- you have no idea how much it hurts to do that so it would be very nice if you would review 

BTW- please don't ask me for me to do another chapter though I doubt it's possible to with the ending I gave this one, HAHA

If you have any ideas for other one shot you want me to do please send them I have like no ideas right now lol

You guy's, please don't drink and drive. It's unfair to have such a good life ahead of you that you've worked hard for and then have someone come and take it away because of their foolish mistake. Are you aware of the fact that majority of car accidents occur when one or more driver is DUI? And that countless kids have died from this, and people have had to continue living after learning that someone they love so much has died thanks to alcohol? It's really unfair.

Inoprincess123- _signing out_


End file.
